15
Episodes 'Sims 3 Next Top Model' 'The Resting Bitch Face' *''Top Model of the Week'': Reyna Hopie *'First call-out:' Liu Gao *'Bottom four:' Aoibhinn Remus, Calligraphy Banks, Hong Ha-neul & Pigu Xiangxue *'Eliminated:' Aoibhinn Remus, Calligraphy Banks & Pigu Xiangxue 'Five Nights at Tyra's' *''Top Model of the Week'': Liu Gao *'First call-out:' Hong Ha-neul & Sue Oxford *'Bottom four:' Benedikte Portnig, Calligraphy Banks, Celestine McStarbuck, Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Benedikte Portnig 'The Mighty Celestial Quarrels' The competition is tough, but sometimes its just too much to bear. *''Top Model of the Week'': Liu Gao *'First call-out:' Liu Gao *'Bottom three:' Maggie Sey, Raschel Franko & Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Raschel Franko 'Miss Jerkass Has A Point' The trials and challenges of the cycle may grow harder, but a new twist is coming to shake the cycle up again. *'Eliminated outside of panel:' Maggie Sey *'Returned to the competition:' Raschel Franko *'First call-out:' Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Sue Oxford *'Eliminated:' Sue Oxford 'Team Bitch' No good deed goes unpunished, and one girl is set to find out just how true that is. *'Quit:' Hong Ha-neul 'The Plot Thickens (It's Like Mud Now)' Tyra talks to them and they're like woah *'Best photo:' Calligraphy Banks *'Top Model of the Week:' Raschel Franko *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' No one Omgah a photo shoot with Laura. *'Eliminated:' Celestine McStarbuck *''Top Model of the Week'': ' *'First call-out: *'Bottom three:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 8' The episode starts off with the top 4 in New York arriving at the NU女 Model Management Agency of New York City, where they meet with manager Yu Xiaogui (Chinese: 遇晓瑰 ; Pinyin: Yù Xiǎoguī). She quickly sends the models off to a job, which is a topless test shoot. The girls then get back to the agency where they're faced with Mrs. Yu in a one-on-one casting. After each interview, the girls have their polaroids taken. Finally, Mrs. Yu talks to Tyra and Laura, and decide upon two girls to be eliminated. The top 2 are sent to a New York studio where they have an ad campaign shooting for Lancôme. Afterwards, Laura tells them they'll be going to Tahiti for a vacation. After their arrival in Bora Bora, they get a day off, before their Harper's Bazaar Russia cover shoot the following day. After this the girls get to relax for a couple of days, before the winner announcement, taking place on the beach by the hotel. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Calligraphy and Dramatique Banks are heteropaternal twins. 'Performance' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved. : The contestant was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the judging panel. : The contestant re-entered the competition. : The contestant quit the competition. *The call-out of episode 0 simply represents the order in which the girls' promotional photos were taken. *Episode 1 was a special episode containing a third rendition of the Sims 3 Next Top Model parody show. It did not feature any of the girls from this season. *In episode 2, Noel was added as a wildcard. *In episode 2, Calligraphy was supposed to be eliminated by the judges, but was saved as she had a high fan score. *In episode 3, Ha-neul and Sue shared the first call-out together. Additionally, in the bottom four, Benedikte was only announced as the eliminee, with the other three deemed safe simultaneously. *In episode 4, Maggie, Raschel and Reyna were asked to step forward as the bottom three. Maggie was declared safe first, before Reyna was as well. *In episode 5, Maggie was eliminated after the challenge. Afterwards, Raschel re-entered the competition. Additionally, this episode did not feature fan vote. *In episode 6, Ha-neul quit the competition after the photo shoot. Additionally, elimination was cancelled. Calligraphy was given a special mention for having the best picture, and Raschel for being Top Model of the Week. 'Fans' call-out orders' *There was no fan vote in episode 5. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Promo shoot *'Episode 3 photo shoots:' Style shoot; Makeover sedcards; Embodying Zodiac signs *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Modelling gowns by a run-down gas station in pairs *'Episode 5 photo shoots:' Max Factor Masterpiece Transform Mascara tests & ads *'Episode 6 photo shoots:' Travel style at JFK; Wild, tribal inspired beauty shoot *'Episode 7 photo shoots:' (Week 6) Beauty shoot without make-up; Posing with male models for Hilton Hotels & Resorts; (Week 7) Dramatic in gowns on a roof in Kuala Lumpur *'Episode 8 photo shoots:' (Week 8) Topless with a blazer; NU女 Agency Polaroids; (Week 9) Lancôme Ad Campaign; Harper's Bazaar Russia Covers Soundtracks (in order of appearance' 'Music not from ExtremeMusic or PositionMusic' Does not include goodbye songs or reoccurring songs. They are listed separately. *'Episode 2:' **"Just A Little Bit" - Kids of 88 *'Episode 3:' **"Falling In Love" - 2NE1 **"I Bring The Beat" - RuPaul *'Episode 4:' **"Drama" - 9MUSES **"Sissy That Walk" - RuPaul **"On and On" (다칠 준비가 돼 있어) - VIXX **"Ice Cream Cake" - Red Velvet *'Episode 5:' **"Ah Yeah" - EXID **"Pepe" - CLC **"I Like That" - GLAM **"Froot" - Marina and the Diamonds (Remix) *'Episode 6:' **"Little Apple" - T-ARA & Chopstick Brothers *'Episode 7:' **"Porno" - Arcade Fire **"Bae Bae" - BIGBANG **"Terror Squad" - Zomboy **"Check Laeo Ting (Rok Auk)" เช็ดแล้วทิ้ง(รกอก) - Baituey R-Siam **"Rose" - Lee Hi **"Pop Culture" - Madeon **"Can't You See" - Shermanology & GRX 'Goodbye songs' *'Episode 2 (Aoibhinn and Xiangxue):' "You Ruin Me" - The Veronicas *'Episode 3 (Benedikte):' "The Last Sun" - from ExtremeMusic *'Episode 4 (Raschel):' "Immortal" - Marina and the Diamonds *'Episode 5 (Maggie):' "The Last Sun" - from ExtremeMusic *'Episode 5 (Sue):' "We're All Different, Yet The Same" (不一樣又怎樣) - Jolin Tsai *'Episode 6 (Ha-neul):' "Younger" - Seinabo Sey (Acoustic) *'Episode 7 (Celestine):' "Maneater" - Grace Mitchell *'Episode 7 (TBA):' "I Don't Want To Be An Idol" - Ken & Leo of VIXX 'Reoccurring songs' *"Rock Ur Body" - VIXX (opening and ending credits theme) *"Sky Full of Stars" - Coldplay (first call-out theme) *"Starlight" - VIXX (opening credits theme episode 6 and on)